His present is his future
by Live Laugh Love 94
Summary: What will happen when a dark task goes badly wrong and Voldemort's fifteen year old self is brought into the present from the past? Will Tom meet someone which will change his view on life forever? How will Harry react to Tom's presence? R&R please x
1. A glitch in time

**I am not abandoning either of my other on going stories which are "Tom Riddle Reborn" and "When foes become friends", I would never abandon a story!  
I just like to have a few stories going it keep's my imagination on edge! And hopefully it keep's you all entertained while I have a writers block on one of my other stories.  
I dont own Harry Potter, I only own Sam and Jess  
Co-written and edited by darkangel1994 this time. We have had a lot of fun writing this one! As the characters Sam and Jess are** **modelled on us. Sam being me and Jess being darkangel 1994.  
Now...  
****Enjoy, Please Read and Review ! xD**

* * *

**A glitch in time**

The Dark Lord stood at his elaborate desk, which was placed in the middle of a dark room, the only light was given by a lone flickering flame. A black cauldron was balanced on an iron tripod above it.

Voldemort wiped the sweat off his brow with one of his long fingered hands. This time he would succeed, the potion was almost complete. His diary would be restored to its former glory. He smirked, not long now, then Potter would pay and Dumbledore eat his words.

The thick liquid inside shimmered purple. He-who-must-not-be-named furrowed his brow. How can he not be sure of were his ingredient was? He had been sure if not five minutes ago. He stared disconcerted at the remaining ingredients beside the cauldron.

He sighed and pulled back his sleeve. He remembered now why he hadn't noticed the ingredients on the desk. It was his blood. 'I must be getting nervous' he mussed to make such a memory error. The Dark Lord always saw himself more of a robot than a person.

Calling a mistake an error in a usually flawless function. He pulled back a small, shining silver knife he had pulled from his inside pocket of his black cloak. He sliced it threw his porcelain skin and grimaced. The crimson liquid that seeped out of his thin wound was a stark contrast to his skin. Tilting his arm over the cauldron, he watched his blood drip slowly from his arm.

The liquid in the cauldron bubbled violently and turned a bright green. Tom Riddle's eye's widened in shock. It was too late. A strong wind blew through the room, the dust that lay dormant in the corners of the empty room, swirled in mystic patterns.

The most feared Dark Lord of all time fell to the floor, as all sight and hearing were stolen from him. The liquid in the cauldron violently shock until it blew. The contents splattered all over the room drenching it in a glimmering liquid. Before the fire extinguished, the room left silent, dark and still, it's only inhabitant lying unconscious on the dusty floor.

**Meanwhile fifty four years into the past...**

A fifteen year old young man with ebony hair by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle lay asleep, dreaming about his future, cocooned within his emerald green bed curtains; his dorm mates sleeping quite the same way around him.

A blinding white light suddenly surrounded the whole room. Not disturbing its sleeping occupants, the light swirled around the room bypassing the teenage boy's, until it reached the ebony haired young man. It hung on him like a fog, making him shiver, but he did not wake under its present. Then it died suddenly, leaving the room once again velvety black. The boy's still sleeping soundly within it. All but one.

* * *

**Please Read & review and tell us what you think :D  
Why this is so short I have put up chapter 2 for you all as well! Double upload woo!  
Love  
~SaM & JeSs~**


	2. Anger and confusion

**I dont own Harry Potter, I only own Sam and Jess  
Co-written by darkangel1994  
Bold and italic is Tom's/Voldemort's conscious mind.  
Italic is Tom's/Voldemorts sub-****conscious or sometimes slight Alter ego. I hope you like this little twist we added. We thought it was different and it is something we imagined he would have. It was great fun to write, as he is the calmer and more civilised version of Tom and he will be hopefully making some laughs later in the story aswell, as Tom can sometimes struggle to cope with him.  
Enjoy x Please Read & review :) x

* * *

  
Anger and Confusion**

Voldemort grimaced as he felt his whole body ach. He opened his eyes only to shut them instantly, due to the strong rays of sunshine. After swearing quietly he reopened them, and grudgingly let them adjust to the bright light. The dust was glittering in the sun that was gleaming threw the grimy windows. The Dark Lord sat up stiffly and looked around him. There next to him stood the lone table with it's cauldron upon it. Although the substance that was in it the night before was stuck dripping from the cauldron and table. As he roomed his eyes around the room he noticed it was stuck dripping from everywhere else to.

_**No! No! No! It can't have gone wrong! This time I was sure it was right.  
**Perhaps it was something Wormtail did to the preparations!?  
**I will murder that piss taking rat someday!**_

"Wormtail!?" he shouted.

The Dark Lord rose from his sitting position and leaned elegantly like a statue against the cleanest wall.

_**What is taking the little rat tail so long!  
**Maybe he is trying to buy time because he knows what he has done.  
**He could buy time all he wants it won't save him when I get my hands on him!**_

As if on queue, a short, fat balding middle aged wizard- who very much resembled a rat- came jogging into the room seemingly out of breath.

_**Liar he has only ran down the hall to make it look as if he has run. He has still not realised I read his small mind all the time, and he can not lie to me**._

"Rushed to me have you Wormtail?" Voldemort drawled.

To anyone who didn't know the behaviour of the Dark Lord, one would have thought he was merely inquiring. Wormtail however knew all to well, that when the Dark Lord was polite it meant he was simply masking his anger and creating tension. No matter what Wormtail said now he knew the Dark Lord would think it a lie and the Dark Lord would make him suffer in his anxiety.

"Yes my Lord as always, I come to serve you… at your very command and-"

"Spare me Wormtail, and instead, explain _this_." You-know-who gestured to the sticky potion flanked room.

"Err… maybe it… err… went wrong… my Lord," Wormtail stuttered.

"MAYBE!?" screamed the Dark Lord.

Voldemort had gained a lot of colour in his usually white skin. Wormtail grimaced at his Masters raised tone and cowered into the corner.

"Well… I don't know why it has… my Lord?" Wormtail was never smart of tongue.

He knew now that he was digging himself a deeper grave in which to be placed.

"Well… let me think," Voldemort had regained his pale complexion and calm demure.

"Maybe," the Dark Lord continued.

"A certain servant of mine made an error in the preparation, because the way I see it, I have not made a mistake in the making of the potion. Yet it still failed!" Voldemort's teeth were grinding by the last words and his demure fading.

Wormtail knew there was no way out he was in big trouble, maybe even bigger trouble than he ever has been in before.  
He-who-must-not-be-named stuck a un-naturally long finger into his inside pocket and pulled out a wand (Thirteen and a half inches, Yew with a Phoenix feather core) and wafted over to Wormtail with incredible elegance and speed, that made it seem as if he had apperated there. He stuck the wand into Wormtail's Adam's apple. This was it Wormtail knew he was going to pay dearly.

_**If only it hadn't been for this useless, smelly, ugly rat! I would be holding my newly restored diary. He will pay and he knows he will and should.** _

**Meanwhile in Hogwarts…**

The sun glistened threw the latticed windows that were slightly ajar. Landing upon the green hangings and silver upholstery, Tom Riddle lay with the sun gleaming on his dark head of hair. He awoke groggily. His eye lid's merely flickering blissfully, before he managed to open them fully before grunting.

_**Damn those windows. Its bloody winter I shouldn't have to put up with this blasted sun.  
**Goodmorning to you aswell._

Tom turned his head to the right, as he pulled his arm out of his covers, before realising he was incredibly warm for a November morning. He reached over to the side table only to find… nothing. Where was his book? He always read before going to sleep and before getting up for breakfast.

_**Bloody Abraxas no doubt, moving my stuff thinking it's helpful!  
**You should expect nothing less by now._

"Malfoy!" he called.

A tall, thin figure with bleach blonde hair walked into the room with a swagger, his Hogwarts cloak threw casually over his shoulder.

"Your not Abr-" Tom stopped.

The boy that stood in-front of him, confusion etched across his face looked like a Malfoy, but certainly wasn't Abraxas his hair was too short and his nose not quite as long.

"I'm not who? And why we are on the subject, you are?" Malfoy drawled lazily but with a slight weariness.

_**What is going on!**_

Tom abruptly stood up and whisked from the room, with the 'other' Malfoy shouting after him for an explanation. Now was not the time for it was he who needed the exsplanation. He walked briskly down the dormitory stairs and into the empty common room, before noticing that everything was the same. With a sigh he pulled open the portrait hole and elegantly stepped out, before looking left to right.

_**The blonde boy must be a transferred student, who merely looked like a Malfoy because of the unusually blonde hair colour; mind you in Norway they have hair that-  
**_Tom's line of thought was broken. He saw a group of four, around third year, swiftly walk past, as they gave him a swift and calculating look.

_**Something isn't right everybody knows me and fears me, they would never think of looking at me like that**.  
Maybe you have a friendly face on you today.  
**Oh shut up! Must you always piss take!  
**You need it every once in a while._**

* * *

**

**Read & Review Please xD Tell us did you like? didn't like? If so what is it you like or don't like!?  
Love  
~SaM & JeSs~**

* * *


	3. Meeting some new faces

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, fantastic J.K Rowling does :) x  
Co-written & edited by darkangle1994  
Chapter 3 is up and running woo! expecially for my first reviewer 'AnimaLynx' so she can see Sam && Jess and something I forgot to add in the pm I sent you main pairing as follows 'Sam&Tom'  
lil note: Sam's voice there is no grammical errors in it, it is how I would like you to read it so you get an idea of her voice xD  
Hope you enjoy all of you! R&R always x x  
Love  
~Sam~  


* * *

**

Meeting some new faces

Tom ignored them, with a slight glare which made the third years look to the floor and walk off quietly. That was more like it he smiled to himself before carrying on walking to the headmaster's office. Headmaster Dibit would clear up his confusion about the new Slytherin fifth he walked he examined the weather as he usually did. It was much too sunny and warm for November, he shock his head. Today had got off to an unusual !

Tom felt a burning sensation in his rib's as he stumbled backwards.

_**Damn idiots never watch were they are going.  
**Now, now._

A girl of about his age that he had never seen before, was getting to her feet. She was small in height and had a curvy, slim figure. Her hair was quite long, curly and was a light shade of brown that shined in the sun all different colours. He moved his gaze to her face she had dark brown eyes and sharp features with very full lip's. She was wearing her Hogwarts uniform but had her cloak in her arms. He could not blame her it was very warm. He let his gaze travel to her tie. Blue. She was a Ravenclaw. Then he noticed it, the badge on her cloak was just her house badge, not like his or anyone else's he had ever seen. If anyone ever managed to get into Tom's mind they would notice he tediously knew every detail about a person or object, he sucked in their appearances, noting everything about them. He pulled his self back to reality.

"Watch were your going in future!" He hissed before making to walk past her.

He was however stopped.

"Excuse me!-" She had a very broad yet smooth accent.

It made Tom smile he had never heard a voice like hers before. He smacked himself mentally for smiling.

"-Watch out ya self! You were da one not watching were ya was going! Ya lanky streak of p-" Tom widened his eyes.

What was it with people today?! They never spoke to him like this! _Especially_ the girls. They were all smitten by him, but evidently not this one. A taller girl, with Black, straight hair that was mid length, nudged her friend and made to drag her away down the corridor, with a roll of her blue eyes. Her facial features were a lot lighter. She had very much the same figure as the girl he had knocked into although she had slight less womanly curves.

"Sam common, he is not worth it," Her voice was much like he was used to.

He now knew the other girl who had mouthed back at him was called Sam. Sam? He had never heard of such a name.

"Yes I knooww Jess!" The girl called Sam pulled a tongue at her friend 'Jess' and walked off down the corridor.

Tom shook his head. Why were there suddenly so many new faces and none of the old ones? He would set this 'Sam' in her place soon enough. Not today though, he thought mentally.

_**You have to make a visit to the chamber today and set that snake of yours on that annoying, love sick muggle born Myrtle.  
**Oh must we! Today!  
**Yes!**_

He chuckled an evil chuckle as he carried on down the corridor, he let his mind travel to the meeting with the two friends. He realised that the corridor he was now in was not disserted, in fact it was fairly busy. He pulled himself up to his full height and walked through the crowd. He watched in confusion as a boy a little smaller in height than he was turned white at the sight of him. He had black messy hair, glasses over very green eyes and a rather unusual lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He didn't have time to note any other features however.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Tom was knocked to the floor out of nowhere by the boy.

_**What the hell was going on?! Am being beaten up by someone I have never seen in my life! Not only that, he is daring to fight me!**_

Tom could not think of anything else to do other than his instinct in life… fight back!Tom couldn't get to his wand, so he pulled back his fist and threw it into the boy's face, as he himself received another blow. All he could hear around him was the chanting of "fight" along with the noise of students' feet clattering down the corridor to catch a glimpse of the fight.

_Small minded people. This would never be allowed. What is going on today?_

Before he could pull out a heavy blow against the boy, he was roughly pulled back, as was his 'foe'.

"Boys, Boys! That will be enough. Everyone else, go to your classes in this important year I doubt you have time to waste." This _was_ someone herecognised, by the calm yet loud voice, though he grimaced.

God he hated this man. He looked anywhere but at his transfiguration teacher's face. He saw a glimpse of the two girls he had seen this morning. The one he believed was called Jess looked rather reluctant and shaken but still smiled slightly. The girl he knew was Sam was laughing heartedly and going on about something involving the words.

"Deserved it and go Harry!"

When he pulled his eyes away from them as they disappeared out of sight he noticed that the corridor was now empty apart from him, his teacher and the other boy. A black billowing cloaked figure came down the halls. Yet another person he didn't know. He knew now something was terribly wrong, as the other boy seemed to know him as he grumbled almost inaudibly. The man stopped in front of Tom, he had a shallow face, curtained in greasy black hair. He was also quite tall and thin Tom noticed. His eyes drifted in Tom's direction. he felt an icy chill. He liked this man. He delivered a sense of power. Yet he didn't get the impression the man liked him or the other boy at all, which was unusual for he was usually liked by everyone. His charming demure won them over. Apart from his followers of course but instead they admired and feared him. Dumbledore never was charmed either, that was due to an error by Tom before he started Hogwarts.

"Please take Mr Potter to the hospital wring Professor Snape-"

_Professor Snape _he knew this was wrong, something was terribly wrong. As he looked up into his transfiguration teacher's face he nearly fainted, he looked at least thirty years older than yesterday. Was he in… the future was it even possible? The Professor named Snape roughly got hold of the boy (he had now decided he would nickname 'Scar Head' until he learned his real name) and dragged a displeased looking Scar Head down the corridor around the corner and out of site. It was just him and Dumbledore alone now. He would act. Before he could open his mouth however Dumbledore spoke.

"Tom?" His voice was as strong and penetrating as ever it had been.

"Professor, could you _please_ explain what is going on here?" Tom demanded sharply.


	4. A relization of the worst kind

******I dont own Harry Potter, I only own Sam and Jess  
Co-written by darkangel1994  
Enjoy x Please Read & Review!**

* * *

A realization of the worst kind

Dumbledore swept an agitated Tom into the headmaster's office. Tom furrowed his brow. Now he knew for sure something was not right, Dumbledore was not headmaster, Professor Dippet was. He stopped his line of thought as he glimpsed his head master sleeping in a portrait above the headmaster's desk. Tom was becoming more and more un-nerved, though he did not show it. He would never show it. He never showed anything. Dumbledore had noticed Tom by now, starring at the portrait above his head, this was going to be hard to explain. Dumbledore mussed before rubbing his hand's on his face lightly.

"Now Tom-" Tom whipped his attention to Dumbledore and looked him dead pan in his piecing blue eyes.

Tom had never shown Dumbledore any attention at all, but now he needed to know what was going on.

"I'm under the impression you have realised something is wrong."Tom laughed lightly.

_**No this is just a normal day, I never know anyone and I am always spoken to like shit and of course am always being beaten up for no reason at all**._  
_Now,now let him get to it!  
**Oh shut up you!**  
_  
"Yes Professor funnily enough I have noticed something odd."

"Well it will be something along the lines of you not recognising any of the students and most of the teachers, and those teachers you knew very well, are now older or appear now to have passed away," Dumbledore made a lazy gesture up to the portrait above his merely nodded tiredly. _I know all this old man. Only a fool wouldn't have noticed._

"Well, you may or may not have thought of the conclusion that-""That I am somehow in the future."

Tom cut Dumbledore off, he was getting annoyed now. "Yes, precisely. You are indeed in the future fifty four years into the future in fact."

Tom paled.

**_Fifty four flaming years!_**

"But How!? Why!?" blurted Tom.

Why Dumbledore could never get to the point, escaped him.

"I do not know how or why,"

Tom's anger was boiling now.

"What do you mean 'you don't know' you _always_ know!" Tom was panting. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Tom but until we find out… I am afraid you will have to carry on your personal and school life here in Hogwarts and in this time. Now only the students by the names of Harry Potter, who I may add is who attacked you this morning why I can not tell you, but things, have been explained to him. Ginny Weasley do understand that she will be a little weary of you, -do not ask why- her brother Ron and their friend Hermione Granger also know. Some of the professors, Professor Slughorn, Professor McGonagall -you would have known her Minerva McGonagall- and Professor Snape know about you as well." Tom's eyes widened and his skin paled but he nodded reluctantly.

**_So, Scare Head is Harry Potter. Still... Scar Head it better suits him_.**  
_I wonder how he got that._

"How long do you think it will take to figure this out? And when will you tell me why these people don't like me?"

A malicious smile took over him that moment. His older self evidently was feared like he had planed. He must look a lot different though for only some people to recognise his younger self.

"I do not know Tom. There will be questions no doubt as to why you are suddenly here. You will stay with your name Tom Marvolo Riddle as it is not widely known. You will stay in Slytherin as it is were you would be undoubtedly placed even if I sorted you again, but you are, I believe, most comfortable-" Tom nodded enthusiastically, no way was he being placed any where else."Your family history can stay the same. Although you are all English, your mother fled to Russia before having you as she knew the woman who owned the Orphanage and knew you would be safe there. So you have been transferred from Durmstrang to Hogwarts because you found out this country is where you really belong and want to be here. About were you are going to be in the summer however, because that Orphanage no longer exists-"

_**Yes! I can stay here!** _

"So I have stay here instead then. I'm gutted Professor as you would guess, but I guess I'll have to stay here if I can't go to an Orphanage."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"No Tom you can not stay here you are staying in sheltered accommodation," Dumbledore smiled.

"What!?"

Tom was really annoyed. If he had to be in this time he wanted some benefits.

"I am sorry Tom but that is how it must be. Now your time table has been kept the same apart from teachers and times which I have changed evidently to fit this time period. Now I think you are ready to go are you not?" Dumbledore's eyes gleamed. How Tom hated that gleam.

"Yes of course Sir," Tom spat as he sat abruptly, stormed out of the office and slammed the door.

_**God I go to sleep and wake up some time in the God forsaken future. Have to pretend I have grown up in Russia and gone to Durmstrang and I have to go to bloody sheltered accommodation. There is going to be a lot of changes around here.**_


	5. First lesson and real encounter

******I dont own Harry Potter, I only own Sam and Jess  
Co-written & Edited by darkangel1994  
Enjoy x Please Read & Review!  
Love  
~Sam && Jess~  
**

* * *

First lesson and real encounter

Tom walked down the empty corridors looking down at his time table. Transfiguration. He sighed.

_**I wonder who the teacher is. I might enjoy this lesson a bit more without Dumbledore.  
**You miss him really! Ha!  
**Oh ha-ha! Well lucky me I still have to have him as my dam headmaster!**_

Tom walked on threw the transfiguration court yard, at least he hoped it was still the transfiguration court yard. Then he stopped as he went to curse the heat from the sun once more, as he had now taken his cloak off and walked with it draped over his left arm. He now just wore his shirt and pants. His shirt with its top button undone slightly, his tie loose around it, his shirt out and rolled up at the arms.

He remembered he hadn't asked Dumbledore for the date! And that no brain Dumbledore had told me this great story about this Russian up bringing of mine but nothing as simple as the date. He groaned, he would just learn it and copy it from one of his piers. He reached the door to the transfiguration classroom, straightened up, took a deep breath and knocked twice. He heard a very strong Scottish accent seep through the door.

"Come in please," Tom knew that voice it was from the Scottish head girl, who used to be in the year above him.

God this was going to be wired. He shook the feeling. Grasping the cold brass handle, turning it and opening the door to step through the thresh hold. Every eye was on him. He was used to this, so it did not faze him. Although one pair of eyes burned into him more than the others; that small girl from the corridor was staring intently at him, her dark, large shining orbs boring into him, with a hint of weariness and distain.

She was sat next to her friend, though her friend wouldn't make contact with any part of his being for more than a few seconds. He gave her one sweeping look before looking for a seat he could take. It was the table next to theirs. He took his seat rolling his eyes. The last thing he needed was a mouthy girl to add to his troubles. Although she seemed sad, and wasn't even bothering to throw him a glare at least. He would have to find out why sometime. He brought himself back to reality as he realised the girl next to him was trying to get his attention. He noticed that she was a Ravenclaw. He had been stopped on the way here to be threw the corresponding uniform for this time by that Professor Snape, he had, had to change in the boy's lavatory.

"Good Morning," The girl spoke cheerfully, though almost dreamily.

She had very long, dirty blonde, wavy hair that fell down her back. With blue eyes. Her face was also pointed. She was thin. Too thin Tom thought, grimacing.

"Is it," Tom grumbled bringing himself to Earth.

"Sorry?" Luna said dreamily.

"Good Morning," He forced through a fake smile.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, what is yours?"

"Nice to meet you Miss Lovegood, I am Tom Riddle."

Tom heard a boy behind him stifle a laugh. He bit back his anger and turned around slowly.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

"No… well only I have never heard anyone apart from my Grandad address someone of his own age by Miss something."

"Err, Mr Brachett it was very polite of Mr Riddle and maybe were he comes from, that is how they address a lady, which is the right way may I had," Luna defended.

Tom grimaced,

_**Great another lunny!  
**I know this may not be the time but... Luna and you just called her Lunn-  
__**Oh grow up!  
**I'm the same age as you! Ha!_

Tom inwardly growled and turned around to face his teacher. He was shocked she hadn't changed at all, apart from her now grey hair and lined face.

_Ooo isn't that the one you used to fancy!  
**No you bloody well know I didn't!  
**Sorry! I didn't know me asking you fancied a girl bothered you so much!  
**What do you mean by that!?**_

A further half an hour into the lesson there was a harsh knock on the door. Professor McGonagall sighed evidently annoyed at being disturbed in her lesson for the second time today.#

"Come in please,"

The knob turned and Dumbledore stood in the door way, a role of parchment in his spidery hands.

"May I borrow Miss Samantha Hollow's please,"

Tom looked around in confusion. Until he saw Sam lift her head and look at Dumbledore with tired, pained eyes.

"Oh why of course," McGonagall agreed.

Sam picked up her school bag and threw it over her shoulder, while draping her cloak over her arm, and standing up. Her friend Jessica pulled at her sleeve, but Samantha ripped free and shook her head, while walking to the door. When she had got there she stayed facing away from the class and instead faced Dumbledore and the court yard beyond.

_**Bet this has something to do with her being all sad and forlorn.**  
No shit Sherlock  
** Oh shut up.**_

Jessica looked truly scandalised.

"Oh and may I borrow Mr Tom Riddle please? I'm sorry about this Minerva, but I have just realised he is in this class and I think it would be useful to have him too," Dumbledore inquired

"Of Course," McGonagall threw her hands up and smiled while facing back to the board.

Tom frowned.

_**What does he want me for this time?**_

He sighed and did very much the same thing as Samantha had done. He walked over towards Dumbledore and closed the door on the class behind him.

"Now Samantha dear, you have earned the right to a flat in the sheltered accommodation, for the summer." Dumbledore conned as he handed her the parchment, Samantha took it slowly with a out stretched, rather long fingered hand.

_**Wait, "Sheltered accommodation" as in the sheltered accommodation I am in. Oh great a mouthy shit to spend the up coming holiday's with.  
**Now, now!_

"Our new student Tom here, is also in the sheltered accommodation as he is… well I will let him decide to tell you, if he wants to explain why."

With that Dumbledore nodded to them and made to walk away but stopped and turned back around.

_**Am sure he just does that for "dramatic" effect.**  
Right sorry but do you ever stop moaning!  
**Do you ever stop moaning at me moaning!**_

"Class will end in five minutes. So why don't you to have a chat before next lesson."

This time he did walk away and disappeared through a portrait there was one thing Tom hated it was formalities and friendliness.

"Well, we have met before. I now know your name and you know mine. No need for anything else." Tom spoke lazily and cockily.

This did not phase this new face however she seemed to think the same.

"No nothing," was her reply, and with that she smiled slightly turning sharply and wafting her hair in his chest before walking off.

"Wait!" Tom needed to know something from her first.

"Have I got Magical Creatures with you? Or have I got it with Hufflepuff's or Gryffindor's?"

"Well seeing that I have Herbology with the Hufflepuff's… I guess you have Magical Creatures with Gryffindor," she let a smile curve the end of her mouth and she looked else where.

_**Let me guess.**_

"Is Harry Potter a Gryffindor?" asked Tom

_**5,4,3,2 …**_

"Yep," Samantha chimed cheekily.

_**…1**_

"Great, I can't wait." Tom hissed.

"What did he even attack ya for? I mean if he don't know ya," she asked while screwing up her face.

_That is a good question._

"I suppose he just thought I was someone else…"

"I guess so…"

Before either of them could say anything else however the bell sounded, signalling the end of one class and the start of another, the transfiguration class came piling out. Jessica -looking displeased by the scene of Tom and Sam standing together- grabbed her friend off in the direction of the greenhouses. Much to the frustration of Sam. Tom sighed.

_**No apprentices in this era, they come in handy for walking to class with.  
** I guess it is just like first year.  
**I even had more 'friends' in first year!  
**Awww are we feeling lonely!  
**No!**_

Just as he started walking towards the forest, the boy who he mistaken as Abraxus, came trotting behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

_**What does he think he is doing!?  
**Being friendly perhaps?  
**Shut up! He will have other intentions!  
**Ha what because you would!  
**For the last time shut it!**_


	6. Green and red clash

**Hellooo!  
Co-written & edited by darkangle1994 x  
This chapter is all about focusing on Tom and Harry, and we get a lil banter with Sam and a lil of her background :) x  
Please R&R! x  
Love,  
~SaM&&JeSs~  


* * *

**

Green and red clash.

**"**Tom Riddle yes?" Malfoy asked.

_**He has just been in that class with me and heard my name being spoken for Merlin's sake so yes of course it is.  
**It is an attempt of starting a conversation.  
_  
Tom sighed.

"Yes, and you are… not who I thought you were at first I will admit," Tom replied.

"Well let me help you-"

_**'Help me' Oh please**._

"- I'm Draco Malfoy."

_**Ha knew it. He had to be a Malfoy.**_

"Yet you knew I was a Malfoy," Draco stated, evidently thinking he had one over on Tom, but no-one ever had one over on Tom, especially not a Malfoy.

"No, I was shouting for a friend I have back in Russia with the same sere name, I forgot were I was, being in Russia for so long. Is there a problem with that?" Tom said raising an eyebrow.

He got the reaction he had expected, he hadn't lost his intimidation even in this time.

"No, no problem at all, I was merely curious. Would you like to acquaint with me, Crabbe and Goyle we are the better students in which to communicate with," Draco said motioning to his two cronies.

_**Oh god! Not those two goons! Where were this time's Black and Lastrange... never mind, I will find out later**._

"I see," was Tom's only reply.

Malfoy looked put out and slightly put down a peg or two, which was exactly what Tom had intended. He smiled as he approached the class that had already gathered near a… what was that?… a "hovel".Tom pushed his self to the front of the class like he always has done. Receiving admiring gazes from the Slytherin's, especially Malfoy, along with glares from the Gryffindor's, this was normal but the glares were a little more intense in this time, maybe it was because he was new and was acting as if he had been here as long as them? But in reality he had, hadn't he? Or maybe it was the fact he had, had a fight with one of their own "Scar Head". Speaking of "Scar Head" he was looking at Tom right now.

_**If look's could kill,**  
Then you would certainly be dead._

Tom drew his attention to the class. He froze.

_**Is that the grown up Rubius Hagrid!?**_

"Tom, welcome to the class, I am Professor Hagrid," Hagrid greeted, through very gritted teeth Tom noticed.

He hadn't as far as he knew done anything to offend Hagrid but maybe his older self had. If only Tom knew it weren't that much of an "older self" a couple of months from his age now if that.

_**Well he has certainly amounted to more that I thought he would.  
**  
_Tom merely nodded. Hagrid spent at least half an hour going on about Thestral's. Tom found this very wearing as he had been able to see Thestral's since he started Hogwarts. Dumbledore told him this was because he had witnessed his mothers death when he was born. To think he had known death before he had even finished his first hour on Earth. He smiled. Death. How he ravished init, the power it gave oneself to take another's life.

Hagrid had now left the class the task of finding and feeding a Thestral, an almost ridicules task for him and as it appeared for Scar Head, he had managed to pull over his Thestral and feed it a lump of rare meat like him and as easily.

"You can see them?" Tom drawled at Harry in a bored tone.

"Yes, thanks to you." Harry muttered lowering his tone as he continued his was just about to open his mouth, as a bushy headed, plain looking girl grabbed Harry's arm, widened her eyes and gave him the don't-go-there look, Tom was certainly going to go there. He wanted to know what this bespectacled boy had against him.

"Excuse me? Would you care to explain what that is suppose to mean?"

"Yes Harry, what is it exactly you have against Tom, it is not as if you need anymore enemies is it!?" Malfoy hissed.

_**Does he think I need someone to stick up for me or something!? Just like Abraxos.  
**What more concerns me is the 'more enemies'_

"Nothing for you Malfoy just drop it, completely." Harry spat.

"But I believe it is something for me?, is it not me you seem to have a problem with," Tom hissed sharply.

"Yes but I am afraid you are going to have to not know." Harry spoke up.

"Oh is that so, you may not tell me Potty but I will find out mark my words."Harry just laughed under his breath.

"Come on Riddle, this loser class has ended we don't want to spend our time around these people when we don't have to." Malfoy crooned merely. Tom gave Harry one last sharp glare, before turning to walk away to break.

"I know thing's about you Tom Riddle that would make your perfect hair frizz!"

"Unless you are going to explain what you mean better than that, then don't bother!"Tom and Malfoy walked briskly away and down the hill side beside the lake up towards the castle.

"Hey Tom!?, enjoy your lesson with Harry?" Samantha shouted as she walked back towards the castle away from the green houses.

"Don't go there," Tom grumbled.

"Oooo not good eh?, oh well, ya deserve it really don't ya." Sam smirked, Tom knew she was playing around but Malfoy frowned, and looked defensive.

"And what for?" Tom laughed.

"Bumping into people," Sam put on a come-on-try-me face, as she said this. Her friend Jessica was rolling her eyes.

"Oh and I suppose that was my fault and not yours?" Tom smirked. Sam smirked back.

"Hey! What about your parents eh? Coming to work pissed every morning," Malfoy sneered.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Sam hissed and walked off at incredible speed.

"Will you give it a rest Malfoy? You know its hard for her at the moment, she doesn't need you sticking you big nose in," Jess looked at the retreating back of her friend and looked back to the Slytherin pair, and with that Jess ran after her friend into the castle.

"Oh shut up!" Malfoy frowned, looking embarrased. What was going on with Sam and her parents? Though he did have a hunch, what fool couldn't.

"Malfoy, do you mean to say Samantha's parents are drunks?"

"Yes, they lost their job's just two day's ago. There is a rumour as well, just a rumour... but still…"

**_Merlin I hate it when people do this._**

"Yes and the rumour is?" Tom inquired.

"That they hit her and emotionally abuse her, when they're drunk. They have been drunks for a couple of years now and she has tried to care for them, help them and cover it all up. And now, I think she has given up and lost the will and that is why she is going into sheltered accommodation this summer," informed Draco, Tom didn't reply.

He didn't really like the mouth on Sam, but he guessed it was a change, from the drooling ones.

_**What am I thinking!?  
**That you like her?  
_**_I do not!_  
**  
But what ever he thought of her, she had, had a very heavy few years. His parents were worthless too but at least he didn't have to put up with them. Yet he had to put up with her, her parents had, had a very bad influence on her.


	7. Readers Notice

**Hello Readers!**  
This story is going to be delayed for the time being while I wait for my betta to betta it, so that you can get the best out of my story.  
Please be understanding. Thank you.  
Lots of love,  
**~Sammiii~**


End file.
